No Smoke Without Fire
No Smoke Without Fire '(Case #29) is the twenty-ninth case of the game. The victim was a chief of Grimsborough scout, Connor Sullivan, who was found dead, tied to a bonfire in the middle of his scouts' camp. The killer was one of Connor's scouts, Isaac Weston, who was the Eagle Scout. One day, Connor got drunk and lit fire in a restricted zone of the camp, despite warnings from a hunter named James Savage. Isaac then saw the fire and just when he was putting it out with a branch, Connor came and started arguing with him. Without even thinking, Isaac hit Connor with the branch, and then, the victim got up and grabbed Isaac's throat. To save himself, Isaac stabbed Connor with James' knife (he had found the knife a day before in the forest). He then stabbed the victim again and again out of anger. After all this, Isaac felt guilty and tried to revive his Scoutmaster, but it was too late. He then tied the victim to a bonfire since he didn't want the young scouts to see the dead body. A while later, when Isaac came back after returning James' knife to his shack for framing him, the rain had already started and the bonfire was extinguished, while the young scouts, including Ayden Young, were staring at Connor's body with fear in their eyes. Victim *'Connor Sullivan (Found tied to a bonfire in the middle of his Scouts' camp) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Isaac Weston' Suspects Ayden Young.png|Ayden Young Isaac Weston.png|Isaac Weston James Savage case 29.png|James Savage Charlotte Young.png|Charlotte Young Gertrude Piccadilly case 29.png|Gertrude Piccadilly Killer's Profile * The killer knows First Aid gestures. *The killer is left handed. * The killer eats chocolate. * The killer wears a yellow neckerchief. * The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes No Smoke Without Fire victim.jpg|Camp 2. Scout's Tents.png|Scout's Tent 3. Shack Interior.png|Shack Interior 4. Hunter's Table.png|Hunter's Table 5. Tea Room.png|Tea Room 6. Tea Table.png|Tea Table Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Camp. (Clues: Victim's body, Ashes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Ayden Young. *Talk to Isaac Weston. *Examine Ashes. (Result: Matchbox) *Analyze Matchbox. (00:30:00) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Clue: Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: "No Fire" Sign) *Talk to James Savage. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Charlotte Young. *Investigate Tea Room. (Clues: Faded Diploma, Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Diploma. (Result: Diploma) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Colouring Page) *Talk to Ayden Young. *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. *Investigate Hunter's Table. (Clue: Bloody Knife) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Talk to James Savage. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Isaac Weston. *Investigate Scout's Tent. (Clue: Broken Branch) *Examine Broken Branch. *Examine Branch. (Result: Various Fibers) *Analyze Various Fibers. (06:00:00) *Investigate Tea Table. (Clue: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Doctor's Sheet) *Talk to Charlotte Young. *Investigate Tea Table. (Clue: Glass Shards) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Apologize to James Savage. *Investigate Shack Interior. (Clue: Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Bird Call) *Give the bird call to James Savage. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Gertrude Piccadilly. *Investigate Tea Room. (Clue: Kibbles Pack) *Examine Kibbles Pack. (Result: Kibbles) *Analyze Kibbles. (03:00:00) *Tell Gertrude Piccadilly what's wrong with the kibbles. (Reward: 400 XP) *Check up on Ayden Young. *Investigate Camp. (Clue: Pocket Knife) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Ayden's Knife) *Give the knife back to Ayden Young. (Reward: Scout Unifrom, Neckerchief) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Category:Cases Category:Historical Center